Yelight Bright
Yelight Bright is a first CASIA non-fastfood restaurant. Every Thursday and Monday (5:25 PM to 10:00 PM), Yelight Bright turns into a 'romantic' restaurant for those who wanna mingle. Eating lunch costs $8.95, and eating dinner here costs $10.00. Birthday Special If you tell the waiter it's your birthday, the waiter will ask you for your ID, or something that proves it is your birthday. If it is actually your birthday, your lunch or dinner price will be cut in half. You will also get a free ice cream birthday cake. If you are going to tell the waiter you're lactose intolerant; then you will get a different cake. Ordering a big and larger birthday cake will result in you having to pay for an extra $0.45. If you're going to try to trick the waiter that it is your birthday then good luck, because they have a scanner that checks if your ID or whatever is legitimate and not fake. Seasonal Events New Years Wines, cakes, and dessert items are 50% off during this time. Yelight Bright is also open until 1:00 AM. Valentine's Day Chocolates, wines, cocktails, romantic beverages, and romantic foods are 60% off during this day. The restaurant is also only reserved for lovers/couples for the day. St. Patrick's Day During this event, if you're not wearing green; you're going to have to leave or get pinched. Potatoes and potato-related menu items are 40% off during this time. All menu items will be covered in gold or green food-coloring during this time, also you get a potato in a ziplock bag after eating at Yelight Bright during this day. Easter Any egg-related menu items will be 25% off during this day. There will also be an egg hunt in the restaurant, if you can find 20 random eggs; you will get a free omelette and a glass of wine (only if you're 21 or older). Cinco de Mayo During this event, Yelight Bright will only have Mexican-related foods on their menu during this day. So foods like Quesadillas, nachos, Chimichangas, tacos, burritos, Taquitos, Chicken Fajitas, Guacomole, and more will be on the menu on this day. All menu items on this day will be 10% off. Summer Special All ice creams, frozen treats, hot dogs, hamburgers, sausages, and grilled foods will be 30% off during the whole summer. Labor Day CLOSED. Halloween All pumpkin-related menu items are 30% off. The lights in the restaurant will be completely off, and you will be given a free complimentary flashlight. Sometimes the waiters will try jumpscaring you. Any Halloween-related menu items will be 25% off. Thanksgiving CLOSED. Christmas CLOSED until New Years. Hours of Operation Sunday CLOSED Monday 11:00 AM to 10:00 PM Tuesday 10:30 AM to 9:30 PM Wednesday 10:20 AM to 9:50 PM Thursday 10:45 AM to 10:00 PM Friday 10:00 AM to 10:15 PM Saturday 10:15 AM to 8:00 PM Inside Yelight Bright usually has tables, chairs, and counter, what is the counter for? Well it's for the waiter putting the order paper for the chefs to cook. Kitchen Kitchen usually had ovens, counters, mircowaves, ice creams for dessert, and more. Popular Menu Items # Fugu (Requires a highly trained expert chef) # Cheesy Chicken BLT Sandwiches # Mashed Potatoes & Gravy # Fried Squid Testicles # San-nakji # Humongous Hectoburger # Chicken Caesar Salad # Samyang Spicy Noodles # Yak Penis # Vegan Chicken Sandwich (for crazy vegans) Popular Dessert Menu Items # Supernova-Style Ice Cream # Hot Fudge Sundae # Quality Cakes # Cookie & Cream Brownies # Goodie Pudding # Cupcakes # Big Cookies # Casu Marzu # Pumpkin Pie # Frog Legs Ice Cream Popular Drinks/Beverages # Deluxe Signature Smoothies ($30.00+) # Coca Cola # Expensive Alcoholic Beverages ($55.00+) # Dr. Pepper # Fruit Punch # Mountain Dew # Beer ($0.50) # Apple Cider / Apple Juice # Sweet Tea / Iced Tea # Urine (yes, be like Bear Grylls and drink your own piss)